


Not So Smol Blurbs about Not So Smol Bois

by ProjectWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWrites/pseuds/ProjectWrites
Summary: Here we have Lunaxxx's work at it again, and I'm back and better than ever
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Back At It Again

i'm back at it again.  
shocking? no.  
Annoying? maybe  
hotel? trivago


	2. Shiro Gets Home, Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fam Bekah. I see you, looking at this kinky shit.  
> Warnings: Dirty talk, face fucking, fucking

As you stepped out of the shower, you nearly shrieked when your datapad buzzed. You had a rough day, Kylo and Hux having you running around doing missions while the knights were out. Finally, you had gotten some peace...  
or so you thought.  
Sighing, you checked the message.

-Commander Ren  
Hanger 3, now.

How... concise of him, you thought quietly, hoping he wasn't peering into your mind.

-Scholar  
On my way.

You dressed in your full attire, muttering about you had just taken it off and how unprofessional it was to be disturbing you after work hours. Though you supposed, on a ship with 7 men who had a knack for danger like you did, you didn't have "after-hours", you had a designated rest time. To make things worse, your Shiro wasn't due to be back for another week, and you felt yourself losing your patience.

As you walked into the hanger, you saw a large commute ship open it's doors. "My lord, what have we commandeered this evening?" Then someone stepped out, a very similar weapon being held in the air. "We? Last I checked, you didn't take a rebel ship down." Excited, you looked at Ren, who nodded quickly.  
Before he even finished, you had run into Shiro, who had dropped his weapon to catch you. 

"Shiro! You're home early! How was the mission? I missed you!"

He chuckled. "Hold on, love. Let me get something to eat and talk with Master." Then is voice dropped so he was nearly impossible to hear.  
"...Get in bed, and make sure you're ready for me." 

Kylo coughed and began to walk out, and Shiro followed, but not before tapping your ass and squeezing your hand.  
And you blushed red, not noticing the skip in your step.  
__________________________  
You quickly showered, again, but this time you felt giddy. As you stepped out for the second time, you felt someone grab you to pull you close. At first, you panicked, but after taking a breath, you relaxed.  
"Hey." "Hey yourself."  
You giggled, and Shiro kissed your shoulder softly. "I missed you. It's been three weeks and no contact. I never want to you to be that far away again. Come here, babe.:" He held you close and led you to the bed, giving you feather soft kisses, which only meant one thing:

After tonight, you wouldn't be walking without help.  
"Ready? Too bad." He grinned, waiting for just a moment for you to nod your head in consent. 

With that, it started.  
He grabbed your hands and flipped you over onto your stomach, using the Force to hold you still as he stepped back. He admired your stance as you wriggled, trying to touch him. Shiro smacked your ass, and you yelped. "The more you move, the more I'm going to wait. Be good and I'll give you what you want." You felt something thick press against you, and you stilled. "Sh-Shiro, what about prep? And lu- Ah!" He smacked you again. "Your mouth is moving, babe... And don't worry, I plan on doing much more to you."  
Shiro pushed you onto you knees, facing the bed. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna fuck your mouth like a toy and you're gonna touch yourself and like it, because when I pull out of that sweet little mouth, I'm gonna ruin you. Do you understand?" You moaned and nodded quickly. "Please, Shiro, just take me now, I'll be okay!"  
He sat you on the bed, just softly kissing you. "Honey, I can't do that. You know that. Be good and I'll give you what you want okay?" You whined, but not nodded. "O-Okay." "Good... I'm glad you could see reason. Now, get on your knees."  
You obeyed without hesitation, and turned around to see Shiro fully undressed before you. His cock rested gently his your cheek, long and thick and rock hard. "Open up." He bit his lip as you tucked your hand onto yourself, and slipped his dick into your mouth. "Shit!" He cried out, throwing his hand onto your head. "It's been so long since I've felt this mouth, I missed it so much!" You sucked softly, moaning as you played with yourself. With that, he looked down with a smirk, and you nodded. Shiro grabbed your hair, and forced his dick into your mouth harshly. You choked, throat tightening. You looked up at him, tears in your eyes, and you felt him twitch in your mouth.  
Shiro growled and pulled you away, picking you up and tossing you onto the bed, kneeling between your legs and stroking himself. "Lemme see that pretty hole. Oh, I'm gonna ruin you until you scream!" He slowly pressed in, making sure you weren't in any pain. As he made sure you were okay, he kissed your body wherever he could. "I missed you. Oh, stars I missed you so much. It's unbearable. I wanted you next to me every moment." He smiled softly at you and you giggled. "Baby, I missed you too. Now do what you've wanted to do for three weeks, and pound me."  
With a smirk, he complied, pulling his hips back slowly, then pushing in slowly. He did this a few times, holding you close. "For stars sake, just wreck me, Shiro!"  
He smacked your ass, kissed your neck, then lifted your hips and slammed in. You screamed and grasped onto the sheets, and he grabbed your sides, not giving you a moment to rest. "Say my name, scream it!" He bit your neck hard, pushing his cock into you harder with each thrust. "Shiro, Shiro, please! Wreck me!"  
You felt his cock twitch inside of you and you tightened around him. "Gonna cum in you, gonna fill you up, you want that?" He slapped your ass and you nodded. "Fill me up like your little slut!"  
"Fuck!" He screamed and pushed into you as much as he could, cumming hard. Shiro kissed you hard and you followed, milking his cock.  
After he finished, he pulled out, laying next to you and kissing your head. You cuddled him close and smiled.  
"Welcome home."


	3. Kane Gives You Attention, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Diamond, you almost made me tear up you beautiful human.

Kane smiled, watching as you kept an eye on blue butterfly on your shoulder.  


The soft, lovable, mountain of a man had had some free time, and decided that a vacation on Kashyyyk was long due. He had found the former rebellions' underground forest, and led you to it for a few days. It was just the two of you, as the other knights were above ground training. Your sweetheart had wrapped his arm around you, the other one reading a novel he liked to you. You weren't even paying attention, but you loved hearing his voice.  
"You stopped, is everything alright?" You turned, worry etched on your face. "Am I too heavy? Here, I ca-" He silenced you with a soft kiss.  
"You worry too much. Look, you scared the butterfly away." Kane pointed to the flower you had been staring at with a soft frown. "I'm honestly fine. You just... You looked..." He looked away, blushing softly and muttered words that made your heart skip a beat. "You look amazing in the light, and I couldn't stop thinking about it." He looked back at his book. "Sorry, I got mushy, just forget it."  
You giggled and grabbed his hand. "Aww, little Kane is embarrassed! That's so sweet!" "Shut it!" He was beet red, and he moved to stand. You frowned and pulled him to you. "Wait, Kane, I was teasing please don't leave. I'm sorry..." He looked down and as soon as he did, he regretted it. Your face had moved to a pout, and you had small tears in your eyes. He could tell through the Force you genuinely felt bad, and he pat your head, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll stay. Come here." With that, he lay down, pulling your head onto his chest, smiling softly and wrapping his arms around you.  
He felt you relax into him, and then he noticed you looking at him. "What?"  
"Can you read to me?"  
A chuckle and a sigh. 

"For you, always."


	4. The Knights Help You Through An Anxiety/Panic Attack, Angst with Fluff Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get so angry you have an anxiety attack, and the boys help you through it.  
> Nobody requested it, I just wanted to write it. :)  
> WARNINGS: Panic attack

"If you tell me to calm down one more time, I'm going to lose my shit, Hux!" You fumed, having been removed from a 'top-secret briefing' after only translating, correctly, mind you, that the empire wasn't interested in buying Wookie slaves. After you had translated that, the ambassadors had demanded you left, and you were accused of 'swaying the First Order's opinions.' Hux, however, didn't understand your strife. "Please, D-98, relax a bit, nothing has happened!" 

...And, then you lost it.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!? Hux, I got thrown out of a meeting for doing my job! If Kylo finds out he's gonna lose his mind because I failed again and he'll kill me!"  
"No, he wo-"  
"And I'll never be able to do anything ever again and they'll hate me, GODSDAMMIT!" You screamed and kicked his office chair, smashing in into the wall. Tears rolled down your face, and you punched a wall. "I don't know!" Punch. "It's not fair!" Punch. "I'm only doing-!" "Your job, Scholar." At the voice, a hand caught yours and held it firmly yet gently. "It is alright." You panicked. "Don't hurt me please! Please! I did my best, it's not my fault!"

After a moment, the other knights ran in, and you screamed at the sight of them. They paled, and Kylo covered your eyes with his hand. You screeched, kicking and yelled, terrified, crying, and panicked, before someone grabbed you and kept you from kicking. You stood like that for a while, until someone put their hand on your head. Immediately, a field of flowers came into view, and you froze. You felt something slowly caress into your hand, and looked down.  
There was a small flower touching you, and you sat, looking at it. Your felt yourself relax, and your breathe slowed.  
It was wonderful, bright and blue, waving to and from in the soft breeze. You felt tired, but you weren't tired enough to sleep.  
As you closed your eyes to take a deep breath, someone tapped on your shoulder. "Keep your eyes closed." You knew that voice... Someone you trusted... "Don't worry about that. Are you alright?" Another figure pulled you into their arms. "Of course they're not alright, Zakra, the poor thing practically lost it." Another voice... Zakra?  
You flipped your eyes open, and you were face to face with Jaek, who was holding you softly. "Hey. Can you breathe?" "Yes." "Are you ready to go back?" "...Yes..."

You forgot what you had done, but you knew you had screwed up. You also knew you couldn't hide in this field forever, and waiting would just be holding off the inevitable. You gasped as darkness came back into view. A ruffling was heard in front of you, and you felt yourself lose all the energy you just had. As you opened your eyes, you saw the knights standing by the door of the General's office. Looking around, you noticed that Hux himself was gone, but the Knights stood, looking worried. Then the questions came. "Are you alright? What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Your head spun, and with a flick of his hand, the questions stopped.  
"Hush. Zakra, take them to their quarters. Everyone else, with me." Then, he set you down and walked out, looking back only once to make sure you were alright.

As you and Zakra reached your quarters, you noticed a lack of guards at your door. You felt exhausted, though, so you didn't question it. When you opened the door, the Knights were sitting on your couch, having put a blanket, a pillow, and a few snacks on the table near it. Shiro made room for you between him and Kane. Kylo and the rest of the knights sat on the floor, discussing something, but you were too tired to really listen in. Zakra sat you down and Shiro pulled you close, and while you squirmed and made yourself comfortable, everyone looked at you. It was silent before Kylo spoke.  
"You did your best today. That's all that matters." The group nodded, smiling and going back to their conversations.  
Here, nestled between two of your best friends and giggling with the groups antics, you felt happy, even if the day was terrible. You had silently hoped you could have memories like these more often.

And if anyone on the Finalizer noticed the groups' meetings every 8th day in your quarters, they sure as hell didn't say anything.


	5. Shiro Has A Hard Day, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Littlesolo, you amazing human being. Keep being you!  
> It's short, but tell me if you don't like it!

You walked out of the shower, using your towel to dry your hair, smiling. Your boyfriend smiling back at you. "How was the shower?" "Good. How was your day?" When he stayed silent, you knew it was tough for him. Quickly, you dressed and hurried to him. He whined softly and you laid next to you. As you laid, he pulled you in and cuddling into your chest. "Today was boring. Missed you but Kylo said you were busy."  
At that, you chuckled. "Honey, I'm here now."  
"Yeah I can tell. I'm not letting you go ever again. Now give me some love." He demanded, smiling softly.  
You laughed, pulling him close and running your hands through his hair. He sighed happily and nuzzled you. You whispered softly to him. "You did so well today, Shiro, I'm so happy you made it through. I'm here now. I love you."  
He snored softly, and you smiled. "I'm so happy with you..." You kissed his cheek, then felt him stir. 

"Love... Love you..."


	6. You Save Shiro, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pull a stupid and take a shot in the side that was meant for Shiro. He isn't happy.

All you heard was the shot being heard, and a stormtrooper fell beside you. As you looked, you saw Shiro turn to you, a bright red spot shining on his mask. There was no thought, you just jumped on to him. The last thing you remember was the sound of a shot, then the pain. With a cry, your world went black. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

When you woke up, the smell of sterilizer hit you like a brick. A steady beeping sound brought you to your senses, and your body ached. Opening your eyes, you saw a nurse droid standing over you. It stared for a second, then hurried out. "What? Oh shit..." "Yeah, 'oh shit'. What the kriff were you thinking!?" You turned around slowly, seeing the angry, worried eyes of your boyfriend, Shiro.  
And he was pissed.  
"We were on Batoo, do you know how far away from the medics are from there? We almost lost you!" He continued. His face was reflecting worry, but his tone was angry. "I'm sorry..." You whispered, just soft enough for him to hear.  
"I know, honey. I know." He walked to you and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your head. "I know you are. I'm so glad to have someone as brave as you, honey. I'm so proud of you for being so kindhearted. But I worry. Losing you would break me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't ever do that again, okay?" Shiro sat next to you, keeping you close as you nodded and hugged him back. "I won't, I'll try, I promise. I love you Shiro."  
"I tolerate you."  
"...Get out."  
"I'm sorry, I love you!"


	7. How Zakra Told You He Liked You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need my baby boy and some fluff djdkfkfhsdsjk

"Zakra, are you busy? Come here I want to show you this!"   
"Hmmm." He responded, seemingly not listening. You and Zakra had become close before you had been captured by the ,yet now he seemed to be pushing you away. Both of you had been best friends, and you both came to the botany lab often, to see the plants and calm down after the days' events. Now, though, it seemed like he was only in there when you weren't. "What is it? I'm busy at the moment."   
Your heart deflated, and he blinked, sensing it. "What's wrong?" With that, you shook your head. "Nothing, Zaza. Just tired." Turning toward the plants again, your body froze, but not of your own volition. Zakra looked at you pointedly, sighing. "Don't be like that..." He put his hand on your cheek, pulling closer to you.   
"Za-Zakra, what are you doing? This isn't like you." His lips were deliciously close to yours, and you could feel his breath on your lips. Both of your cheeks were red as he softy pressed his lips to yours. For a second, you froze, then leaned into it, pulling him to you. His hands wrapped around your hips protectively.   
As he pulled away your eyes locked. "I needed to show you I... When you got captured, it was painful for me. I didn't know if you were alive, or okay, or..." He hugged you close, not finishing. "Don't ever do that again. I missed you..." "You did? Zakra, what-"   
"I didn't want you to be anywhere but my side. I didn't want anyone else to be near you. I want you to be mine." He gripped your shoulders, near begging you.. "Please... Be mine..." Your eyes widened, and your cheeks stayed red. "Yes... I will. Zakra, I'm yours."

And when your lips touched his again, you could feel the Force's approval whispering around you.


	8. The Knights Have Your Back, Angst with Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh theyre protective babies  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> attempted date rape, unwilling drugs use, and of course, violent murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I have not used to been slipped date-rape drugs. This is a representation and a work of fiction, do not apply this to real life situations or use unperscribed drugs. Thank you and enjoy.

You sighed, frowning into your space-tequila. General Hux had been insistent that you be the one sent down to find out if the planet was with or against the First Order, and right now, you just felt like hell. The men you met at the bar were nothing short of rude pigs, not that you had expected any different. The Knight of Ren, along with their Master, were scattered around the bar, and they could sense your unease.   
"So, honey, we saw those pretty little marks on your arms, but we think a few of ours' on your neck would be better. Come on, its not like you belong anywhere else but the bed and the kitchen." The man seemed to be a little to close for the Master of Rens' taste, and you glared at him as he began to walk to you. 'Don't. Not yet.' He looked annoyed but obeyed, leaning back against a table of swooning Twi'liek women. Once you were satisfied, you looked back to see one of the sober men opening a small mint container and popping something into your mouth. You squealed, and he pulled you onto his lap. Now, you could feel all the Knights staring at you. Each of them rang words into your head, but you couldn't make them out. You tried to stand, your vision swaying. That's when the screaming started, and people ran.  
At that moment, your legs gave out from under you, but instead of hitting the ground, you fell into someone's arms. Your mind seemed to melt in the persons arms as they scooped you up. You felt hazy, but warm, so nuzzled into them. "Hush, Scholar, I've got you."   
A voice, one you knew well but couldn't place, rang clear in your mind. You don't know when the world changed, but suddenly you were being fed bacta on the way back to the Finalizer. Your head rang, but each of the boys were by your side, and you were laying in Kylo and Shiro's lap. Kylo rubbed your head softly and the other Knights softly acknowledged your waking moments softly. Zakra and Kylo nodded, and the others kissed your hands and cheek to show their affection. You attempted to sit up, only to have Kylo keep you down. "Rest, Scholar. You did well today, you deserve rest." Loooking around, you noticed the other Knights agreeing.   
So you lay down and did the one thing you did best.

You trusted in your Knights.


	9. Your Knight Takes You a Ball, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need spicy fluff.  
> I see no spicy fluff.  
> I make spicy fluff.  
> Did I mention this is fluffy spicy goodness?
> 
> ...Now I have cavities.
> 
> I tried something new tell me how it is pls thx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your dress:  
> https://www.jjshouse.com/Ball-Gown-Off-The-Shoulder-Floor-Length-Tulle-Prom-Dresses-With-Beading-Sequins-018147850-g147850/?utm_size=06&utm_source=bing&utm_medium=cpc-pla&utm_campaign=151510723&utm_term=5058572821&utm_content=1101301374470&ggntk=o&ggcid=11879238575&ggkey=1101301374470&ggqry=simple%20ball%20gown&ggdev=c&ggtgt=pla-1101301374470&msclkid=14420cc7b8da1a2d9a53526b729d5f2c

Your dress was an intricately-topped piece, but a simple bottom. Your hair sat loose on your shoulders, and your hands were clad in short gloves, nearly touching your wrists.  
As you walked out of your quarters, you smiled as your date stared at you, completely shocked. "You look great... Should we go, I would gate to be late." With that, your knight slipped his arm behind our waist, holding you close. He kissed your shoulder softly, smiling. "I really don't wanna go now." He whispered, grinning as you pushed him off and glared at him. "What the kriff do you mean? I used all my credits to buy this dress for you and now you don't want to go?" Tears built up in your eyes as the man in front of you chuckled.  
"Love, that's the thing. You got all dolled up for me... Yet everyone on this ship, well... They're going to see you. I'm jealous. So it's not that I don't want to go, I just want you to myself." The wolf of a Knight in of you took a step and grabbed your face softly, kissing you hard and pushing you to the wall. You giggled and pushed him off. "Wait, wait, fine. If you insist of having me, at least have me in the room. And I want to go to the party after, okay?" When he grabbed your hand, you giggled and followed him into the room.  
But you weren't giggling when Ren gave you two a lecture after not attending the party.

Whoops.


	10. Zakra Becomes a Female, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets cursed, you help him
> 
> MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU NERDS

Waking up, you felt around the bed slowly. Feeling nothing but cold, your eyes snapped open. Zakra almost never left bed without waking you, unless something was wrong... "Zakra? Where are you?" No response. You felt your heart beat wildly, and your hand gripped the blade you kept under your pillow. Standing quietly, you slipped your robe on, and made your way to your entranceway, and opened the door. The two stormtroopers standing guard looked at you. "What is it?" One asked, sounding tired. "Did the Knights leave for anything? I didn't wake up next to him."   
When they stood silent, you paled and panicked. "Get Kylo! Now! Tell him we cannot find Zakra!" They looked at you, and stood silent, and you screamed, "NOW!" And they ran, while you walked back into your shared quarters. As you walked back to your bed, you found a woman, sitting in one of your dresses, looking right back at you. You locked eyes, and she shook her head quickly. "Wait- Don'-" Before she finished, you screamed, bringing seven stormtroopers into your room, along with the other Knights of Ren. You ran to Kylo, hiding behind him. "Kylo! I d-I don't know who this is!"  
"Out. Stormtroopers, leave us." Kylo demanded, and the Knights didn't move. When they left, the Knights burst out laughing. Glaring at them, you felt blood rushing to your cheeks in embarrassment. The woman sitting on your bed stood, and walked to you, ignoring the others. "Dee, it's me. It's Zakra." She held our hands, and Mika came up behind the girl. "Zakra, you grew tits! Hahaaa!" He burst out laughing again, and you became angry. "What is this? Someone tell me what the fresh fuck is going on!?"  
The woman hugged you, and you froze. "Dee, it's me. It's Zakra, I don't know what happened. I was on a routine mission to recon on the Night... sisters..." She pulled away, and saw Kylo. As she did, she bend at the knee, her dress picking up and flashing Mika. You stepped behind Zakra, pulling her up. "Zaza, wait. You aren't prepared to be... You yet. Let's get you dressed. Excuse us."   
Quickly, you tugged a very annoyed Zakra into a room. "Are you going to dress me up? I don't want to play today, love. I'm not in the mood." As he sat on the floor, you dug around your closet. When you found what you were looking for, you turned to her. "I wouldn't do it unless you asked, Zakra." You kissed him. "Now, get dressed in these. I gave you a sports bra and a long sleeved workout shirt, some loose-fitting pants, and of course, it's all in black. Here, I'll turn around." After a few minutes, a hand tapped on your shoulder, and you felt someone hug you from behind. "Thank you for helping me." Zakra spoke softly, and her breath tickled your cheek. "It's a comfort to know that even though I'm like this, you're still here." You turned to Zakra, leaning into her, and smiling softly. "Honey, you could turn into a talking slug and I wouldn't care. As long as you stay you, I'm by your side, always and forever." The grip on you tightened, and Zakra's sighed. "I'm relieved that you think that way. I feel the same."   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

"We have to go back out..."  
"Shush, I'm enjoying the moment, Zaza."   
"Very well."


	11. Hanging Out With The Boys, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's out on training. What to do, what to do...
> 
> I wrote this while on a call with a therapist.  
> THIS IS FOR PARTY MOM I LOVE YOU MOM

"Shiro, that's fucking cheating! You can't make a pawn disappear!" You squealed, glaring at him. Mika laughed behind you, "You never said we couldn't do it, so it's allowed." "No, that's not how that works!" Both of the boys chuckled as you fumed, and you looked pleadingly at Jaek and Zakra, who were currently reading books. Jaek usually was with the troublemakers, but today was rare. He was quiet, enjoying a book while resting his head of Zakra's lap. The taller Knight seemed unbothered, running his hand through Jaek's hair when he wasn't turning the page of the novel.  
"Help me out, come on, Jaek!" The boys looked at you, and Zakra snorted. "Dee, if he comes over, if only gets worse for you. And if I get up, he gets up. So the best option would be to bother Akai and Kane." As he said it, he looked at the aforementioned boys. The two were sleeping on your bed, intertwined and cuddling like children. You and the others had taken multiple pictures, back when they had first fallen asleep. Then, you had separated and began to play earth-like chess, teaching Shiro and Mika while Jaek and Zakra read books.  
But back to the subject at hand. "If I wake them up, it'll get worse." Your frowned, and then Jaek yawned loudly. "We know." "So don't try to get me to wake them up! Besides, they haven't had a good rest for a while, I can tell." As you said that, all eyes turned to you curiously. "What? I can tell, trust me. Look at them, they're asleep so deep I bet if I screamed they wouldn't even twitch."  
With that, your quarter doors opened. In walked Kylo, who held a book in his hand. The Knights stood, bowing quickly. Well, everyone that was awake, that is. "Master Ren, it is good to see you." Zakra looked up at him, and Kylo nodded, watching them rise. "What are those two doing?" He pointed to Akai and Kane, and you walked to Kylo. "They're sleeping. Please don't wake them, they haven't been getting good rest." The Master of the Knights of Ren chuckled. "Are you growing soft for my Knights, Scholar?" You grinned up at him. "Maybe."  
Shiro laughed. "That's so sweet!"  
"Never mind, I hate you all."

Laughter from everyone, including you, filled the room.


	12. Domestic Shiro, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY MOM WANTS MORE FIC  
> I GIVE PARTY MOM MORE FIC  
> EASY PEASY MY HANDS HURT PLS HELP

When you walked into your room, and noticed the emptiness, you grinned. One day, back when you were on a translation mission, you had been with a king, who had a loving family. As you were discussing monetary transactions, his child had burst into the room with a plate of pancakes. Shiro had winced as she did, but you saw him look away when the kid giggled and sat in the fathers lap. When you discussed it with him later, he said he remembered a friend who had a soft life like that, before he became a Knight of Ren. He had also mentioned he didn't want that life, because then he wouldn't be where he was now, with you. But putting that memory aside.  
As you grinned, your feet moved you to the kitchen.

\------------------------------

As Shiro walked into the room, he nearly began drooling. You were in the kitchen, finishing what looked like a wonderful dinner. When you turned to him, he swore his heart stopped. With a loving smile, you walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Hi, Shiro. How was work?" He grinned and hugged you close. "It was great. But what's a this? A surprise?" His hands grabbed your sides. "Mhm! I made you dinner, so go take a shower and it'll be ready." As you said that, he kissed your cheek, nuzzling you. "But I want to stay." "But you smell like ass, so go shower. Or I give the food to Kylo and the others."  
You hadn't even finished your sentence, he was gone. Chuckling, you began to put food on plates for you and your boyfriend.  
When he came out, you were in a robe, and the dinner had been laid out. You had made mashed potatoes and rice with sushi, steak, and a mix of steamed vegetables in chicken broth, all sitting on big plates on the table. Coming out of the refresher, Shiro slipped shorts on and sat at the table, after giving you another kiss. "So. Mind telling me what this is about? I don't dislike it, let's be clear..." You both chuckled. "But it's not like you."  
Sighing, you shook your head. "Oh, my Shiro. I just wanted to give you a soft, stress-free night. I made dinner, and asked Kylo to not disturb us." When you said that, he nearly jumped out of his seat, and you held your hand up to stop him. "Relax, love. I covered for him when he was out last week, remember? He owed me, I just called in a favor. But its just us tonight. I promise. Unless this ship is exploding, we have all night to ourselves. Oh, you perv, stop it!" You scolded him when he raised his eyebrows at you, but both of you could tell there was no real malice in your words.  
During dinner, you had a chat, discussing some trivial sentiments and going on about your day. He hadn't done much, his day mainly consisted of training with stormtroopers, looking over reports, and just reading for missions in general. You had just done a ton of paperwork, so coming home and doing something was a good distraction.  
When you finished, Shiro took care of the dishes, making sure a droid took them away, then settled next to you in bed. You, being exhausted, let him spoon you softly, tucking his hands in yours. 

When you feel asleep that night, you told yourself that even though your life with a Knight of Ren was weird,  
you wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Akai Gives You Hugs, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get hugged bitch

It had been too much. At first, it was just a bad feeling. Then, you tripped in front of Hux, making him chuckle and call you out quickly. Your face quickly turned red as Hux made fun of you, then forced you to translate your accident to the Elite Umbarans, who chuckled at you more. After that, you headed to the cafeteria, where you ran into Akai, who sat next to you to eat.   
"How's your day been, tripper? Sorry, trooper." He chuckled, laughing at his non-existent wit. Your face soured, and he stopped talking. "Hey, it wasn't even that bad. You tripped. It happens to all of us." He hugged you from the side, smiling softly. "Don't feel so down about it." You couldn't help but lean in, and smiled ever so slightly. "There we are, Dee. Come on." He stood, grinning. "Shiro won't shut the hell up about a new frag grenade he got. Wanna go shoot it into space to piss him off?" Without hesitation, you took his hand.

And when Shiro tattled to Kylo, it was still 100% worth it.


	14. Shiro Finds Out You're Sick, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got sick and Shiro finds out.  
> Domestic UwU s

As your eyes opened, you groaned. Your head was pounding and your throat was so sore you couldn't barely breathe, let alone speak. You reached over and grabbed your datapad sending a formal request to General Hux, requesting you be able to take the day off. After, you set your datapad down, sighing and wincing at the exertion. Then, your eyes feeling heavy and your body like lead, you fell back asleep.

\---------------

When you woke up, a loud crash woke you, followed by a loud "Fuck!" Wincing at the noise, you sat up slowly, moving to stand. As you did, you did, your eyes closed. When you sat back, someone walked over to you, putting their hand on your forehead and laying you back down. You attempted to fight back, but you were too weak, so all you could manage was a cough. The person held your hand and sat next to you.   
Your eyes met, and realized quickly that Shiro was by your side. He wore a white tee and workout pants, both stained with... something. You couldn't make it out, but at this point you didn't care. He smiled softly. "How do feel, honey? Wait, don't answer that, I've got food for you. And water." He smiled softly and helped you sit back up. "Maybe shouldn't have lay you down. Either way, let's get food into you." He sat you up, then raced to the kitchen, bringing back a pitcher of water, a glass, and a bowl of clear soup. Sitting next to you, he brought the water to your lips, letting your drink it slowly. You pulled away, and he put it down. "Angel, we gotta get some food in you. I'll feed you, open up."  
At first, you got annoyed, thinking he was making fun of you, then you looked at him. He looked sincerely worried, holding the bowl of soup. "You can barely keep yourself awake, let me do this for you." He asked, frowning, then beaming as you opened your mouth. "Good girl. It's not hot, I didn't know if it would help if it was too hot or too cold. It's in the middle, sorry if I suck a this..." He trailed off, showing an uncertain side of him only you and Kylo had ever seen. Smiling softly, you reached your hand to touch his softly, looking at him. He understood, just like he always did, even without words.   
Slowly, he raised the spoon to your lips, and you took small sips until it was drained. Shiro looked hopeful, and you nodded slowly at him, indicating that it was welcomed. "Thank the stars, I didn't know if it was too bland. Maybe your cooking lessons are making me a chef already! Hey, I can cook for Hux!" He held his serious face before bursting out laughing. You giggled, throat dry, and he raised another spoonful to you slowly, making sure not to spill a drop. Then he grabbed a small pill and frowned. "Sorry, but doctor said you have to take it." He put in your hand, and you put it in your mouth, then he helped give you more water to swallow it down.  
You continued drinking the soup in comfortable silence. When you finished, he set the spoon down, and you sneezed, then yawned. "Don't worry about anything, okay? I'll be right by your side when you wake up, I promise." You squeezed his hand softly, and closed your eyes, tummy full and throat feeling better.

And when you woke up, Shiro was right by your side, just like he promised.


	15. Kane Gives The Best Cuddles, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you want cuddles  
> Kane is busy  
> there's a problem there
> 
> DURNG ZOOM UWU LOVE YOU WITCH MOTHER

You burst into the quarters, finding where Kane was sitting and plopping in front of him. At first, he chuckled, thinking it was your normal jokes, but when you didn't move, he gave you a confused look. "Yes, darling?" You seemed annoyed, your face in a pout. "I haven't gotten any attention from you. I'm demanding cuddles." He burst out laughing, and with that, you stood and glared at him. "Seriously! Come on, I want to talk to you!" Sensing your annoyance, he slowly put his datapad on his desk. He stood, and moved to the bed, holding his hands out. Taking off your shoes and jacket, you moved to the front of the bedroom. Then, you turned on your heel and ran to him, tackling his chest and making him grunt and fall back. "CUDDLE ME DAMMIT!" He wrapped his arms around your center, and you both tumbled onto the bed.   
He held you to his chest, and you nuzzled into his neck. The scent of him was intoxicating, it was like soap, and you couldn't describe it in any other word than "Safety." "Hm?" You didn't realize that you had said that out loud, but honestly, right now you didn't care. Your body was melting on Kane's, but he kept his hold on you. It felt tight, but not suffocating.   
Without realizing it, your eyes closed, and Kane wrapped the covers around you both. You drifted off slowly, peacefully, both of you thinking the same thought. 

"I love you."


	16. Sleepy Shiro, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother of Parties needs more warm fuzzies and I am here to provide her with such

As you felt yourself wake up, a pair of heavy arms wrapped themselves around your stomach. Then, a head nuzzled into your breast. There was no feeling of perverted violation, just slow, soft cuddles and touches. Shiro, the warm, exhausted body next to you, had come back late from a mission with the Knights, and came home, showered quickly, then picked you up, and held you close as he walked to bed and fell asleep.  
He had bruises and cuts all over his body, all of which you had tended to before you slept next to him. Nobody had told you about the mission, and honestly, you didn't care. If you didn't hear it from him, it didn't matter. Of course you had your own mind and your own job, but you liked to think that if Shiro didn't care, you shouldn't either.   
He groaned by your side, and you ran your fingers through his soft hair. His hand reached for your other hand, grasping it snugly. "hmm, good morning..." His voice was rough, yet so calming to you. "Morning, love. Do you want to take a bath?" You whispered to him, smiling softly at his quick nod. Both of you laid for a few more minutes, then slowly stood and cuddle-walked to the bathroom.  
As you walked to the bathroom, he began to run the water to the bath while you got the soaps out. When it finished, Shiro used a towel to rinse off his body, then sat in the bath. You did the same, bringing the soap to your boyfriends shoulders and rubbing him softly. He smirked down at you, and you rolled your eyes. "Can it, or I leave the bath." Shiro chuckled, half asleep, and let you wash him. You went down, washing his chest and feeling him relax and fall asleep. You smiled, letting him rest, as he leaned into your touch as you washed his upper chest and neck.  
When you moved on and began to wash yourself, only finishing when you felt Shiro stirred. He hugged you from behind, then pulled you close, carefully standing and walking back to the bed. He laid you down, both of you still sopping wet from the bath. He grabbed a few towels, then came back, wrapping one around your body. After that, he lay next to you kissing you before smiling.  
  
"You're so good to me, Dee. I don't deserve you. I love you."  
  
But by the time he finished, you were already fast asleep in his warm arms.


	17. Akai Needs Hugs, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he requires attention  
> you must provide  
> must.

You had been in the middle of translating an important document on the Wayfinder when the doors opened. You stood and looked at the door, but stopped when you saw Akai walk in. At first, you assumed Kylo or Hux had called for you. You sighed. "If they want me to finish this, they can't have me leaving the room! If they came in, I would be okay, but no I have to go." At that, Akai took off his helmet and nodded at you. "So if you don't have to leave? Good." He used the Force to sit you down and give you back your datapad, then kneeled next to you, putting his head on your lap and hugging your stomach.   
"Now you can do your work and I can spend time with you."  
"I'm okay with this."  
"Love you too."


	18. Knights Are Good with Kids. (or so we hope), Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wolf hunt" was a game I used to play with my friends. At recess, we had a teacher pick one of us to be "it" and two of us to be "wolves". It was played kinda like tag, but if you were tagged, you joined the "it" team. The goal was for everyone not "It" to protect the "wolves". If both "Wolves" got tagged, it was game over and it restarts. It was fun.   
> I changed it for this. In this, Everybody goes after one person and beats the shit out of them. It's fun for most. 
> 
> Also yes, if you on peroxide after applying it it helps it not sting as much. Thank you mom, for teaching me that.

At first, it was a knocking. Then, a pounding. Then, a child's crying.  
Zakra sighed annoyed, looking around to see which of his brothers were playing the awful trick on his mind, and when he got confused looks back, he knew something was terribly wrong. Putting down his mock sword, he walked slowly to the door, locking his helmet on his head and grabbing a knife, hiding it in his sleeves. He expected a datapad with a crying child's voice recorded onto it. He expected Hux to be walking around playing it to mock them. Hell, he expected Kylo-kriffing-Ren to be standing behind the door.  
He did not, however, expect a small, six year old child to be sobbing hysterically at the front of the Knights training room. Looking down at the child, he locked eyes with them, and the child perked up. They wore a child's outfit, though he had no idea those existed. It had a plain, dark grey shorts and black leggings, with tiny grey tennis shoes. He looked into their mind for a second, and seeing how calm they were, along with the appearance of his favorite scholar, he came to one conclusion.  
This whining child was D-98. And oh dear stars was he not prepared for what happened next.

You screamed in joy, making the entire training room look at you. Bolting toward Mika, who had been wrestling with Akai, you leaped into his arms. You didn't judge your distance well, and he stumbled forward to catch you, holding you close. "Kriff, you scared me. Don't do that ever-" "Again! Again!" You giggled, writhing in his arms. When he didn't move to throw you into the air again, you teared up, and he gave in. "Fine, Fine! Zakra, who the hell is this kid?" He asked, tossing you ever so slightly into the air. You giggled as Zakra opened his mouth to answer. "I'm lil sis Dee, dummyface!"  
Mika nearly dropped you as he said the thought everyone but Zakra and you were thinking. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed, earning a smack from Akai. "Watch your mouth, dumbass, there's a kid right there!" They had a glare-off. Until you spoke, that is.  
"Yeah, dumbass!"   
Every pair of eyes in the room stared at you, then turned to Akai. Even when the doors slid open and Kylo himself walked in, nobody moved but you. You wriggled yourself from Mika's grip and ran to Kylo. "Up! Up!" The man sighed and took off his helmet. "Very well, little one." He did so, putting you safely on his shoulders as you smiled. "I'm so tall! Oh, Ky! I learned a new word! Akai said Mika was a dumbass!" And with that, you burst into giggles. Nobody else did. Akai looked pale, and the rest of the Knights stared as their master, walked over to them, looked him dead in the eye, and muttered two words. "Wolf hunt."  
In one second, it was still. The next, Akai ran, the other Knights on his tail. You found this funny, clapping at the Knights' tomfoolery.

\-----------------------------------

When they came back, Akai had a busted lip and a cut on his hand. You were playing dress-up with Kylo. It mainly consisted of Kylo putting on some of his less used, fancier clothes, and you adding you makeup to help him look "pretty". He was washing off his face, having been ready for the next outfit, when he heard the doors slide open. You whipped your head around, looked at the Knights and smiled. "Hi, Ky and I were playing dress ups! Wanna play?" Most of the Knights declined, but Shiro, being the madman he is, accepted. "I'll do it. I can be your fashionista." You giggled and took his hand, then looked up at Akai and gasped. "Oh no! Ky, he has boo-boos! Quick, get me my medical kit!" Akai looked uncomfortable, but let you guide him to the couch and sit him down. You ran into your bedroom, grabbing a bag almost bigger than yourself.  
Sitting in front of him, you called Jaek over. "Jackie, can you be my helper?"   
He looked at you, curious, then chuckled and gave in, kneeling next to you. "Yay! I need a cleany-stick." He nodded, talking a cotton swab and dousing it in Hydrogen Peroxide. You took it from him gently with a soft, "Thank you," ever so polite, and looked back up at Akai. "I'm sorry... This is gonna hurt a bit..." You slowly dabbed the cotton swab on him, and he winked at Jaek before hissing in (fake) pain. Panicking, you held his knee and blew on it softly, letting the cold air hit it. He stopped, and nodded. "Thank you, it feels better. Do I get a bandaid?"  
You laughed and nodded, beaming up at him. "Do you want black or grey?" He pretended to think about it for a second. "hmm, I'll take black." He watched as you softly applied it, making sure not to touch the scratch he had gotten. "Now," you got up, looking at him as sternly as you could, "as your doctor, I want you to have plenty of soup and naptime." After that, you yawned.   
Jaek lifted you up. "How about you, doc? You look like you need naptime too." The Knights followed as he walked to your bed and laid you down, tucking you in. "Buh, but I'm not..." You yawned again. "I'm not tired!" Zakra kissed your cheek. "I'll make you a deal. If you can stay up for ten minutes, we can go get ice cream." You excitedly agreed, and each Knight came to give you a goodnight kiss and hug, with Kylo being the last. "You did well on your mission, Scholar. Get some rest." And with that, your eyes closed, and you fell asleep.

When you woke up, you had forgotten everything, but the Knights made sure to keep the memory deep in their hearts.


	19. The Bois Get Food Poisining, Fluff P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh ew but also awww  
> made me Nat who gave me this to do instead of sleeping  
> in this universe the boys are all your boyfriends bc it makes writing it easier
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> vomit. The baby boys are sick. IV',s.

When the ship came in, you expected hugs and cuddles from each Knight. You expected big stories about how they won the battles and took over the planet.  
Honestly, you got half of that. But when Jaek came off the ramp holding his stomach, you knew something was wrong. Turning to a trooper, you barked out a command. "Get a medic!" The trooper ran, and you turned back to the Knights, you saw Kylo being supported by Shiro, Zakra, and Mika. Jaek gasped, and pushed you away quickly, falling to his knees and spewing bile from his mouth. You squeaked, and seeing it, panicked. You knelt beside him, rubbing his back as he threw up on the ground in front of you.  
Akai fell, pale as a bone, right before the medics came in, cots and supplies in hand. As they picked Jaek up to move him, he fell limp and you stopped them quickly.  
"Wait, please! Let them stay in the hangar, they can't move." They looked at you, before chuckling to themselves about your 'medical knowledge', and you glared at them. "When the Master awakes, I'll be sure to tell him of your insolence." 

The room went silent as they began to set up in the hangar.

\--------------------------------------------------

When all was said and done, all of the Knights were laying next to a bucket, and a makeshift bathroom. Droids had come in to set up IV drips for them, and the doctors helped insert them into the Knights' arms. Most of the doctors refused to stay, on account of the stench of bile, but you stayed. After the boys had been set up, you sat next to Kylo, holding his free hand and looking at him, worried.  
The hangar doors opened, and you smiled when you saw Ava come in, seeing the Knights incapacitated. "Oh, dear. Well, I have good news and bad news. I'll give you the bad news first. Almost none of the doctors can stand the amount of 'sick' in this room..." She grimaced and muttered something under her breath, then smiled. "So if you want to stay, you'll be mostly on your own. But the good news is, the boys just ate some unripe fruit, and all they have are upset stomachs." Someone, you think it was Akai, flipped her off from the other side of the room. "Doesn't feel like it!"  
You stood to scold him, but Ava laughed and stopped you. "The IV we have them on will make them... Less inhibited. But let me fill you in on some things. First, the Knights will be mostly getting nutrients from the IV, but we want to give them some fruitsauce to make their stomachs less sensitive later. If you try a bowl and they can't keep it down, wait and try another. If that doesn't work, hit the comm on the wall, and someone will come see what's wrong. If for some reason they try to get up or take the IV out..."  
She handed you two pairs of handcuffs. "'Cuff them to the bed. If it keeps up, get us. This shouldn't last for too long, but are you sure you want to stay?" She looked at the buckets beside each bed and winced. "I can have a droi-" As she said that, Mika groaned, turned to the side of his bed, and vomited. You ran over, making sure he got it into the bucket before grabbing a small towel and wiping his mouth. He laid back down, then smiled softly at you. "An angel..." Rolling your eyes and holding his hand, you looked back at Ava, who looked uncomfortable. "Last thing, Ava. Can I have a droid help me take them to my quarters every night to bathe them? I just want to get the sick off of them, literally." Ava thought about it, then shrugged. "I don't see why not, but let me check with the Head Physician. But they shouldn't be like this for more an a day or two at most. I'll let you know. Anything else?" When you shook your head, she practically ran out of the hangar. You chuckled, then found a chair and sat in the center of the room.  
You sighed, finally getting a break and turned your eyes around the hangar bay. The doors had been locked, with the exception being the front passage, and your Knights were on cotton cots. They didn't look comfortable, but you supposed with being sick, it didn't matter where they were, they would still feel terrible. You closed your eyes, only to hear someone else throw up.  
This was gonna be fun...

\------------------------------------------

After that, the room was quiet, the Knights having fallen asleep. A knock on the door had you standing and walking to open it, where you met a tall droid with many bowls of fruitsauce on a tray. Thanking him, you took the tray he held and set it on the chair you had been sitting on. First, you decided, was Kylo.  
When you kneeled next to him, he cracked an eye open. "Scholar." He whispered, voice sore, making you nod. "Can you sit up? I have something for your stomach." He nodded, and ever so slowly made his way to a sit-up position. As he reached for the spoon, you gently grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Just this once, Kylo, let me take care of you. I won't let anyone know. If they ask, you ate it yourself." Reluctantly, Kylo pulled his hand away and opened his mouth, waiting. You fed him, and he took each bite with grace. When he finished the bowl, you helped him lay back down, and he fell asleep almost instantly. Chuckling, you moved to Jaek.  
Jaek took some time to wake, but eventually stirred. He sat up on his own, reaching out to hold you in his arms. You obliged for a moment, then pulled away as he relaxed, about to fall back asleep. He whined, and you pat his head. "I have food, Jaek. I'll feed you if you want." Jaek perked up, and called out to the others, boasting. "She's feeding meee!" Kane, Akai and Mika squealed, "No fair!" while Zakra and Shiro sighed in what sounded like defeat.  
As you smiled, you picked up a small spoonful and held it up to Jaek. He whined as he tasted it. "It's bland..." You chuckled, feeding him another spoonful and frowning. "I know. But eat this and next time I'll make you some soup, okay?" Jaek smiled and nodded, satisfied. He was compliant as you fed him, finishing up somewhat quickly. You stood, helping him lay down, and Jaek whined as you left, grabbing your hand and stopping you. "Wait, don't go. Stay, please." You giggled, sighing playfully and nodding, and stayed until he fell asleep, slipping away without waking him up.  
While you were walking over, Kane watched as you walked over and helped him up. "Thank you..." He spoke once, and you nodded. "Of course, Kane." Slipping the blankets over him to keep him warm, he gave you a small smile. You fed him after that, both of you in a comfortable silence. As he finished, he reached for the empty bowl. You kept it away from him, giving him a soft smile. "No, but if you want, I'll stay here for a few minutes. When he closed his eyes and laid back, he sighed and grabbed your hand. Kane was happy with your presence, and stayed sitting up, watching you as you left.  
You walked to Shiro, who lay awake, already having sat up when he was woken up. He was silent, which made you worry. As he sat up, he looked exhausted. "Hey, Dee." "Hi, Shiro... I got food for you." At first, he tried to stop you, insisting he could feed himself, but after that, he slowly let you feed him. "This shit is so gross." He complained. "Do I have to eat it all?" He seemed sluggish, and was slow to sit up, so you shook your head. "No, but eat at least a few more bites." He rolled his eyes, but obeyed, stopping when you let him. He leaned into your arms as you helped him lay down, and before his head hit the pillow, he was out.  
Akai was ever so jumpy, even in his condition. He sat up quickly, opening his mouth and waiting for you to feed him, making you scoff. "Akai, you're supposed to be resting. Stay still." Sitting next to him with the bowl, you saw him frown. "Come on it's just a stomach bug, besides! Didn't the doctor who came in earlier say it was just a stomach bug?" You laughed, trying to keep quiet, and held up a spoonful. As he ate, you looked at him. "Yes, but since when do you listen to anyone?" He snorted at the comment and you gave him another spoonful to keep him quiet. "Just finish the bowl, you crazy bastard." As you went to lay him down, he pouted and fought against you. "Akai, stop! Lay down!" He chuckled and attempted to pull you onto his lap. With a smirk, you obliged, kneeling over him, grabbing his hands, and pulling them above his head. He moved to bite your neck, and you grinned as a 'click' resounded throughout the bay. Akai went silent, and you pulled away, grinning at your scheme. Akai scowled, pulling at the cuffs you had placed on him as he was distracted. "Now rest, Akai. You need it."  
Mika was much like Kylo. He was quick to wake, quick to eat, and especially quick to sleep. Not many words were said, but he caught your hand before you left for Zakra. Thinking something was wrong, you sat next to him, only to have Mika put his head on your lap. With words almost to silent to hear, he begged, "Stay. Please." Your heart broke at his tone and you nodded, running your hands through his hair. "Only for a little bit." By the time you got to Zakra, all but Kane and Akai were asleep, and the two awake were talking quietly, almost inaudibly. You couldn't make out what they were saying, but you didn't care much as you turned to Zakra. He seemed to be the worst of the bunch, face pale and body weak, which made you guess he ate the most of whatever food made him sick. You shook him awake slowly, using soft words, and smiling at him when he opened his eyes. "Hmm... It hurts..." He whined, and you paled. Zakra had the second highest pain tolerance, following Kylo. If he said it hurt, then anyone else would have passed out from the pain. Your eyes filled with tears, and you nodded, feeling helpless. "I have food for you, Zaza. Can you it up?" Nodding, he sat up with your help. Each time he ate something, it was only a little, and you made sure he drank plently of water. He swallowed slowly on each bite, as if it hurt. He barely finished, and you lay him back down, rubbing his hand. "Get some rest, Zaza. I'll make sure everyone is alright." As he fell asleep, you frowned and returned to your spot in the center of the room. 

Now, was for the baths.


	20. Zakra Gets A Puppy, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppy fever  
> its more of an imagine but I wanted to write something fluffy

A diplomatic mission. That's all this was. Sure, there was a puppy, sitting on the side of the path.   
Small.  
Helpless.  
A bark.   
"Shit."

\---------------------------------

When you showed your usually-and-seemingly-emotionless boyfriend the small, golden puppy you stole from the mission, he froze. "Is that... Did you steal... From...?" You nodded slowly. "I got us a puppy. Do you like?" When he didn't respond, and just reached a hand out, you thought he was going take it. But when he simply pet it, your face lit up. 

\---------------------------------

Now if anyone told you that your killer boyfriend was sitting on the floor, a puppy laying on his chest, while he talked to it like a child, you would have that same killer boyfriend so them between the eyes. Yet here you were, standing in your doorway, watching that very same thing. His mask was on the floor, toppled over and forgotten. The puppy's paws were on Zakra's chest, and it was licking his nose. You took pictures. 

For official purposes, of course.

\---------------------------------

You were wrong, and boy were you happy to be. You thought that you couldn't find anything more adorable than your two boys playing. Yet here you were days later, watching as Zakra lay on the bed, hands wrapped around what could only be described as a ball of fluffy sunshine. And as you took more pictures, only one thought came to mind.

"The other knights will love this."


	21. Shiro Stays By Your Side, Angst and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahaha
> 
> vent
> 
> I'm sorry to everyone on the Discord. I really love you guys and I can't say it enough.   
> Let Party Mom know if you have requests for me or type them in the comments. Either way, I'm still alive!

You had locked yourself in your room for the third day in a row, only coming out if you need to report to Hux or food. Everything was so grey for you. You had been left behind on a mission the Knights were on, and without your newfound family, things felt... empty. Nothing was usual. As you walked into your room, you felt yourself relax as you slipped into the covers on the bed, not even caring enough to take a shower. You looked around, hoping that maybe one of the Knights would step out and yell "Surprise!". But you knew better. They just left you. And come to think of it, Kip and Ava did too. The mission must have been big, or... No. No, they wouldn't leave you behind. 

The minute the thought popped into your head, your eyes teared up. "It would make sense... I'm a translator, not a Knight..." You whispered to nobody in particular, huddling up into a ball. You closed your eyes, and tears fell onto your pillow.

"Well that's bullshit." "Yeah, you're one of us, right Mika?" "Considering they held my robed back as I nearly puked on them, I'd say yeah." 

At the voices, your head whipped up and you gasped. There, the Knights stood, with Shiro in the front. He had his helmet in his hands, frowning. "What's wrong?" He walked over, wrapping his arms around you. "We aren't leaving you, Dee. Not forever at least." "Really?"

He sat next to you, not letting you go. "Really, really, babe. I'm always coming back for you, I promise." He laid down, placing you on top of him and kissing your head.   
"Not even for your scythe?"  
"Not even for Lucy."

The Knights, who you forgot were there, burst out into giggles and teasing.


	22. Kylo Ren Teaches You To Defend Yourself, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus,   
> Life's been rough.  
> BUT IM BACK BITCHES!!

When Kylo asked to help teach you self defense, you expected a helpful, kind, sexy, Kylo. You imagined him looming over you, chest to your back, showing you how to stand correctly.

You hadn't imagined him doing this, however.   
In front of you, you held a training dagger, and your husband stood in front of you. You nodded, ready for him to run at you. At first, he did, and you braced for him to tackle you, before he suddenly stopped, a hairs breadth from you. 

He smirked, holding his arms out and shrugging. "Come at me." Slowly, you walked toward him, hand outstretched, clutching the wooden dagger. He chuckled, raising his brow, and putting his hands down. 

At first, he shook his head, moving to walk forward, and you grinned. 

Dropping the dagger, you ran and pounced on him, tackling him to the mats below. In the moment, he seemed worried, then as you hugged him right, he smiled. "This is your plan? Hug the enemy to death?" You stood up, narrowing your eyes at him, frowning. "No! I was gonna snap their neck..." 

Standing, he moved to touch your hand. "Do you know how strong you have to be to break a neck? My love, you can barely open a can of juniper berries on your own." He chuckled, smirking. "Let me know when you can do that." 

"Hey, I'm just, darling-" "Enjoy the couch, Ren!" You stomped off giggling, and you felt Kylo prod your mind for any real annoyance. When he found none, he chased after you. 

And when the stormtroopers found you asleep on his lap later in the training room, they left you alone. Besides, who needs a bed or a couch when your husband can do so much better?


	23. Kylo withHis Newborn,fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy is your smol child  
> UwU please accept these headcannons

-At first, when Kylo finds out you're pregnant, he dissapears  
-you worry, but Hux helps you through it  
-he comes back two days later with a ship full of the best child caretakers and helpers he can find  
-you want it, he gets it  
-"What do you want!?" "A cherry pie." "HUX TURN THE SHIP AROUND WERE GOING BACK FOR A CHERRY PIE"

-When you give birth, he's terrified  
-he says he's fine but his grandmother lost her life giving birth...   
-no don't think like that Kylo, pull it together.  
-you scream and he's by your side  
-"It hurts!" "..." "KYLO REN DONT YOU DARE KILL THE DOCTOR, AAAAAH!" *pout*

-when it's all over, he's proud of you  
-the baby is healthy, you're absolutely safe, and he's nearly crying  
-he allows one doctor to stay as he holds the baby (bc he cries)  
-who said that

-anyway you're exhausted, and when Kylo lays next to you, you whisper one name as you fall asleep  
-Kennedy.

-A perfect name for a perfect child.


	24. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Due to personal reasons, (mostly bc its hard to use AO3)   
I'll be taking requests, comments, and everything else on tumblr UwU  
I'll be posting here after, but mostly I'll be doing things there.

https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/

Everything here is on there, so you're not missing out on anything.

https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/https://ignislucisamicitia.tumblr.com/


End file.
